


Heaven and Hell

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [29]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Gen, Loss, Memory Alteration, POV Angel (BtVS), Season/Series 05, Shanshu Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel wishes he could stay in his heaven a little longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "elysian" on the 100 words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This is set in early season 5 before 5.12 (You're Welcome). I also reference some things Cordelia said in 3.07 (Offspring).

Angel, dressed in plaid swim trunks, watches his five-year-old son splash in the ocean. Cordelia lies on a beach towel in a bikini, working on her summer tan. It's hard to tell what warms him more, the bright sunshine or Cordelia's smile. She blows an air kiss at him, and it makes his human heart race.

A beeping noise pulls Angel from his dream.

Angel wakes up to Egyptian cotton sheets, to a world where Cordelia is in a coma, Connor doesn't know him, and he's still a vampire.

Angel wishes he could stay in his heaven a little longer.


End file.
